


Best Thing I Never Had

by vocalnonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, bestfriends wonhui, okay it's not really THAT ansgty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalnonu/pseuds/vocalnonu
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo. Mingyu and Wonwoo. They were always together, but nevertogether
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Best Thing I Never Had

**Author's Note:**

> made a playlist for this fic [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5VVWQk5v7yWHaGqXZQ7kZJ)

Mingyu and Wonwoo. Wonwoo and Mingyu. They were always together, but never _together._

It all started when Mingyu entered university as a freshman majoring in Civil Engineering. Wonwoo was already a sophomore majoring in Computer Engineering by then. How did they meet? Mutual friends. Mingyu’s best friend, Minghao, was boyfriends with Wonwoo’s best friend, Jun. And since they were all in the same university, it was inevitable that their lives would get entwined.

Wonwoo thought Mingyu came off as strong because the same day they met, Mingyu was already texting him. Wonwoo finds out later that he got his number from Minghao, who got it from Jun. Mingyu wasn’t all that different when it comes to texting or talking in person. He was very hyper, which really balanced out the calm that usually came with Wonwoo.

The first time they were alone together was actually pure coincidence. Mingyu was eating at the fully packed canteen because the food was cheaper and college students were broke. He could’ve gone to the convenience store around the corner but he couldn’t be bothered to walk that day. Wonwoo came in about ten minutes after Mingyu and there were no seats available, except for the one next to Mingyu of course. The younger immediately saw him and started waving his long arms to get his attention. People were looking at Mingyu weirdly, or were stunned at how handsome he was.

Wonwoo shyly slid into the seat next to Mingyu and mumbled a quiet ‘hi.’ Since this was the first time the noise of Jun and Minghao were absent, Wonwoo wasn’t really sure how to react. Sure, the two of them texted a lot, but this and that were different.

Mingyu found the contrast quite funny. Wonwoo in text was very talkative and typed in all caps sometimes. But Wonwoo in person was reserved, Mingyu noticed that every time they hung out together. Not wanting to keep the air around them awkward, Mingyu quickly asked Wonwoo random questions.

Wonwoo answered them timidly until Mingyu whined that there were already close so Wonwoo doesn’t have to feel shy anymore. That just made Wonwoo even shier and Mingyu wanted to hit his own head on the table.

“Give me time to warm up to you,” Mingyu took that as a green light to drag the older everywhere. Just the two of them hanging out. Getting coffee, eating lunch, studying together, and such. They even started walking each other to class, Mingyu doing it the most.

Of course, their sudden closeness didn’t go unnoticed by their friends. Minghao sat them down one day to ask what their deal was. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu who just answered with, “we’re just friends, Hao.”

Right. Just friends.

Every day. They talked every day. They would send snaps to each other and Mingyu would take screenshots of every picture the older sent him. Wonwoo asked him why he did that, not that he minded. In response, Mingyu just shrugged. Wonwoo didn’t bother prying and just let it be. Mingyu would always comment tag Wonwoo on Facebook if he saw something mildly cute or funny. Wonwoo did the same but not as frequent as Mingyu since he wasn’t on Facebook much.

Wonwoo hated being questioned and that’s exactly what Jun was going to do to him tonight. Both of them were sitting cross-legged on the floor and sitting across each other. Jun bought beer and chicken that had Wonwoo thinking they were going to celebrate something. Boy, was he wrong.

They haven’t even began drinking or eating anything yet Jun was already scrutinizing him. Wonwoo felt like he was bacteria under a microscope. The longer Jun stared at him, the more he fidgeted in his seat.

Jun broke his stare like it wasn’t there the first time and smiled widely. “Let’s eat.” Wonwoo blinked at Jun. The older encouraged him to eat by throwing a chicken leg at him. Thankfully, Wonwoo caught it just in time.

“So,” here we go. “Mingyu huh?”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at Jun while chewing his chicken. “What about him?”

Jun shrugged. “You tell me. You’re together every day.”

“Jun, you and I are also together every day.”

“Yeah, but I’m your best friend.” Jun made finger guns at Wonwoo while winking. For what purpose? Wonwoo had no idea. Jun was weird sometimes.

“And Mingyu is my friend.”

Jun didn’t seem to buy it because he’s talking again. “You guys don’t seem like friends to me though. Ask Hao.”

Wonwoo raised both eyebrows at his best friend. “What’s Hao got to do with this?”

“Uhm, duh, he’s best friends with Mingyu. Hao said Mingyu wasn’t usually like that.”

“Jun,” the tone in Wonwoo’s voice made it obvious that he wanted to drop the topic. Jun didn’t want his best friend to be upset so he decided to stop.

“Okay, I’ll stop. But Won, remember you can tell me anything okay?” Wonwoo knew Jun was sincere with his words so he smiled at him. “Alright. Now let’s get down to business and drink.”

“It’s Monday.”

“You should’ve thought about that before buying all this beer.”

**From: Mingyu**

Good morning, hyung! Take care on your way to campus! <3 – 07:30AM

I’m outside your classroom but you’re not here :( - 09:00AM

Hyung? – 09:05AM

Are you okay? – 09:30AM

You’re not sick, are you? – 09:30AM

Why aren’t you picking up my calls? :( - 09:45AM

Hyung. Seriously, I’m getting worried. Please text me back. – 09:50AM

**To: Mingyu**

Jwu – 12:26PM

**From: Mingyu**

Are you okay?????? – 12:26PM

**To: Mingyu**

I’m okay. Just having a hangover – 12:28PM

**From: Mingyu**

You drank last night? Who drinks on a Monday?? – 12:29PM

**To: Mingyu**

Me and Jun because we’re idiots – 12:36PM

**From: Mingyu**

Need anything? – 12:36PM

**To: Mingyu**

Money – 12:37PM

**From: Mingyu**

Ha ha very funny. I’m serious – 12:38PM

**To: Mingyu**

We’re good. Thanks for the concern though – 12:41PM

**From: Mingyu**

Anytime hyung. Feel better soon <3 – 12:41PM

At one point in their so-called friendship Mingyu started adding hearts on his texts and Wonwoo wasn’t sure how to interpret them. Not when he can feel himself falling for his friend. He wasn’t really sure what he was feeling towards the other. Maybe it was friendly affection? Was that even a thing?

This had been going on for three months now with an added routine. Mingyu called Wonwoo every night. He never skipped a night. They would talk for hours and every time they finished talking, Jun had a smirk on his face. Wonwoo tried his best to ignore Jun during those times but the older was annoying sometimes.

The question of “what are you guys, really?” came up again when they were having dinner together one Friday night. As usual, both of them answered with “just friends.” But this time, Wonwoo was sure his feelings for the other wasn’t considered to be just friends.

Wonwoo was quiet after that, Minghao and Mingyu didn’t notice it. But Jun did. He always did. Because that’s what best friends do, that’s who they are. They know you better than you know yourself. Jun didn’t say anything that night though. Instead, he just cuddled with Wonwoo on his bed and slept next to him. He’ll wait for Wonwoo to open up to him.

“Jun.”

It’s been four days since that dinner and the two best friends were in their dorm again. Jun was watching random videos on YouTube when Wonwoo called for his attention. Something in Wonwoo’s voice sent warning bells to Jun’s brain. The latter quickly locked his phone to go to his best friend’s side. “What’s up?”

Wonwoo took a deep breath before speaking. “I like Mingyu. Not as a friend, but as… you know.” Jun gathered Wonwoo in his arms and rocked them both gently. “I know. You’re going to be fine.”

He wasn’t fine.

How can he, when Mingyu looks handsome every day? When Mingyu sends him good morning and good night texts? When Mingyu talks about his family and asks about Wonwoo’s? When Mingyu tells Wonwoo he looks cute in his pink sweater? When he drapes his jacket over Wonwoo’s head so the older wouldn’t get wet that one day none of them brought an umbrella?

Wonwoo has fallen deep down the rabbit hole. And he wasn’t sure if he wanted to stay or leave. He doesn’t talk to Jun about his feelings and his best friend doesn’t pressure him to. He just wordlessly gives Wonwoo a hug when his mood is off.

Mingyu sent him a picture one night while he was out with friends. It was a selfie and he was smiling at the camera. It was very obvious that he was drunk because his whole face was red. Wonwoo just replied with a ‘have fun and take care,’ before going back to watching some show on Netflix.

Mingyu didn’t stop there, he kept sending pictures and asked one from Wonwoo. The older took one and sent it quickly. Mingyu replied with “cute :)” which made Wonwoo’s heart do somersaults. Drunk Mingyu was extra clingy and it was bad for Wonwoo’s heart. The older was already sleepy so he bid the younger good night. But Mingyu didn’t want to stop talking to Wonwoo and the latter couldn’t resist the younger so they kept talking all night. Mingyu’s text kept getting harder and harder to read the more he got drunk, but Wonwoo didn’t mind.

Days later, Mingyu starts to drift away. He was still there, but it wasn’t the same. The daily phone calls turned to three calls a week, to two, and lastly, to none. The good morning and good night texts were still there, but the ones in between got lesser and lesser. But the texts didn’t completely go away. Just that Mingyu, who used to reply within the minute, took an hour at most to reply.

Wonwoo was sure Mingyu was slipping away from him but he didn’t know why. He also didn’t know how to approach the younger about this without seeming pushy. Wonwoo can list a thousand reasons why he won’t talk to Mingyu about this sudden space between them. He’ll list everything but one thing, the truth. And the truth is, he was scared. So Wonwoo just continued to hold on to what little attention Mingyu could give him.

It’s funny how he used to think it was dumb to beg people for their attention yet that’s what he was doing. He wasn’t really begging, but he was always the one who texted first now. If he didn’t, they wouldn’t talk. Wonwoo didn’t want to not talk to Mingyu.

Their snapstreak was gone, their last conversation on the app dated two weeks ago. Wonwoo wasn’t aware, but he was desperate. All of his invites to hang out got turned down, but that never stopped him. He was pitiful but he didn’t care anymore. He wanted Mingyu.

Jun told Minghao. He couldn’t take it anymore. He hated seeing Wonwoo stare at his phone blankly and rushing to open it every time a notification came on. The excitement on his best friend’s face would be quickly turned into a frown when it wasn’t from Mingyu. Jun hated seeing Wonwoo like this.

Minghao talked to Mingyu. He asked his best friend if he’s hung out with Wonwoo lately. Mingyu answered no. Nothing in his features showed that there was something going on which made Minghao confused. It wasn’t normal for Mingyu to just suddenly drift away from Wonwoo, considering how close they were. Everyone knew they were inseparable. So why was he avoiding the older?

The four of them were having dinner again tonight. Mingyu saying yes was actually a surprise to them since he was avoiding meeting Wonwoo or Jun in person for a month now. To say Wonwoo was nervous would be an understatement. He kept browsing through his clothes, trying to find something nice to wear without looking like he was trying hard. They had to call Minghao for help since Jun and Wonwoo were hopeless when it came to clothes.

The three of them arrived at the restaurant on time. Wonwoo didn’t even bother hiding his nervousness now. He was literally shaking in his seat and checking the door every time its bell rang. Minghao and Jun tried to calm him down, tried making him drink water but Wonwoo was a nervous wreck.

And then in was time for Mingyu to arrive. The thing is, he wasn’t alone.

Mingyu waved at his friends before approaching their table. The man next to him followed suit and that’s when the group noticed, they were holding hands. Three people stopped breathing inside the room that minute. Wonwoo heard ringing in his ears and then suddenly it was hard for him to breathe.

Before Mingyu could even reach them, Wonwoo dashed out of his seat and ran towards the restaurant’s door to go outside. Jun cursed under his breath before running after his best friend. Mingyu and Minghao were both stunned but the latter recovered first since he was aware of the situation.

“Is hyung okay?” Mingyu asked once they reached the table. Minghao shrugged, not really knowing what to say. He was pretty sure he can’t say “he just saw the person he liked walking hand in hand with a complete stranger after ignoring him for a month so yeah he’s okay.”

Jun found Wonwoo sitting on a parking block with his arms around his knees and his head tucked in the space between them. He knows his best friend was crying because the closer Jun got to him, the louder the sobs were. Jun sat next to his best friend and just let him cry. He knows Wonwoo needed this. Wonwoo needed to let out the pain.

Jun only spoke when Wonwoo's cries turned to sniffles. Jun was reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief to give to Wonwoo, which the latter accepted gratefully. “Do you want to go home?” Wonwoo's face was dry and there were no more tears streaming down his face but his eyes were still shiny with tears.

To Jun's surprise, Wonwoo shook his head. “I’m fine. Just need to look like I wasn’t crying my heart out.” Wonwoo tried to laugh but it only came out as a choked sob. Jun couldn’t stop himself from hugging his best friend.

“Wonwoo I’m serious. We can go home. Minghao will understand.” Wonwoo shook his head again. Damn he was stubborn.

They got back to the restaurant ten minutes later. Jun had to buy a cold bottle of water for Wonwoo to put on top of his eyelids to lessen the puffy look they had. Everyone on the table gave Wonwoo a concerned look. Even Mingyu's companion looked worried about Wonwoo.

“Hyung,” Wonwoo missed hearing that voice so much. “Are you okay?”

Before Wonwoo could even answer, Jun beat him to it. “Yeah. He just got dizzy so we had to stay outside for a bit.”

“You’re okay now, right?” Mingyu still had his eyes on Wonwoo and suddenly, the latter didn’t like the attention given to him now. But out of politeness he nodded instead of ignoring Mingyu.

After the group gave their orders to the waiter, silence blanketed over them and from a stranger’s point of view they didn’t look like friends at all. Mingyu was the one to break the silence by clearing his throat. This made everyone’s attention to him.

“Guys, I’d like you to meet Jeonghan. My boyfriend.”

Silence was present once more but Minghao was the first to talk. “Really? Congrats you two!” Minghao high-fived Mingyu. Wonwoo whispered a small congratulations. Jun asked a question though. “How long are you guys together?”

“A month,” Jeonghan’s answer made Wonwoo’s world stop. Minghao quickly found his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. Wonwoo squeezed back in a silent thanks. Jun didn’t say anything more and only hummed in response. He wanted to punch Mingyu in the face.

Wonwoo broke down when they entered their dorm. He wasn’t even fully inside yet when his legs gave out so he was sitting on the floor crying his heart out. Jun had to pick him up because Wonwoo wouldn’t budge. It took a lot of effort in Jun’s part but he wasn’t complaining. All that mattered to him was bringing comfort to his best friend. He sent Minghao a quick text about the situation just so he wouldn’t worry if Jun didn’t text back.

“Jun,” Wonwoo’s voice was hoarse and his hands were gripping the front of Jun’s shirt. The older pulled his best friend towards him and hugged him as tight as he can. “It’s okay. Let it all out. I’m here.”

“It hurts so much,” Wonwoo’s cries became louder and his body was starting to shake. Jun did everything he could to calm Wonwoo down a bit. Wonwoo started to cough and it was getting hard for him to breathe because his nose was clogged.

Over and over, Wonwoo kept repeating how it hurts and Jun knows it does. All the pent-up frustration Wonwoo had over the month were clawing their way out of his chest and into the world. Jun had tears in his eyes too because he’s never seen Wonwoo like this and it hurts that his best friend was hurting. They’ve been together since middle school so they were more like brothers rather than best friends.

Wonwoo’s throat was hurting from all the crying and screaming that he did but he still spoke. “It’s my fault.” Jun winced, both at the sound of Wonwoo’s voice and his words.

“I gave his actions meaning when they never really meant anything other than being friendly. I’m the only person to blame so please don’t hate Mingyu.”

“I should’ve known better. He always answered with ‘just friends’ why couldn’t my stupid head understand that,” Wonwoo started hitting his head with his fists and Jun immediately stopped him. “Stop hurting yourself!”

Wonwoo chuckled dryly. “That was nothing compared to the pain I’m feeling in my heart now.” Jun definitely wanted to punch Mingyu in the face.

**To: Minghao**

It hurts so much seeing Wonwoo like that – 10:23PM

**From: Minghao**

Is he okay? – 10:23PM

I can come over. Just say the word – 10:24PM

**To: Minghao**

I don’t think Wonwoo wants other people to see him like this. Thanks for worrying about him, babe. It really means a lot to me – 10:25PM

**From: Minghao**

Of course. Wonwoo hyung is also my friend. I’m sorry my best friend is the cause for this :( - 10:25PM

**To: Minghao**

Wonwoo doesn’t want us to blame Mingyu. Even if the guy hurt him like this, he’s still protecting him. I’m sorry but I’m really mad at Mingyu right now – 10:26PM

**From: Minghao**

I understand. I honestly thought he liked Wonwoo hyung, too :( He never told me about Jeonghan and they’ve been dating for a month!!! – 10:26PM

**To: Minghao**

We should go to sleep. Tonight’s been one hell of a ride downwards. I’m really lucky I have you. I love you my angel <3 – 10:27PM

**From: Minghao**

I love you, Jun. Good night <3 – 10:27PM

Wonwoo bumped into Mingyu and Jeonghan two weeks after the dinner. He still wasn’t okay but he was better than before, or so he thought.

“Wonwoo hyung! How are you?” Mingyu gave him a smile that made Wonwoo have butterflies in his stomach. He had to force those away though, because Wonwoo knew his place now. And that wasn’t beside Mingyu.

So Wonwoo did what he was perfecting these past days. He faked a smile and said, “I’m okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is a little personal since I let my heart bleed on my words. I've been heart broken two years ago and I never really let myself hurt so this is my way of letting everything go. For those of you who were hurt and are still hurting, I hope you guys have a good support system and I love you.


End file.
